1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insulating busbar and a manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
A conventional busbar is known that is electrically connected to a semiconductor unit housing a power semiconductor device or the like, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-129867
A busbar preferably has a high withstand voltage.